powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ronin Monsters
The Ronin Monsters 'are monsters made of pure evil and have always bowed to Jark Matter. All of them have counterparts to Uchu Sentai Kyuranger, with two from the Movie ''Episode of Stinger. Camamos 'Camamos '''is a caymen themed ronin of The Shogun. He plans to eat the rangers history in Space 2, later he is stealing dreams of Baltimoreons. Through unseen means, he is destroyed before his Irno awakens him and is defeated by Leo Megazord-Thunder Boots Combination. Its name so as Nora and Billy form the legs of the Megazord. * He is the first monster themed to a caymen * He can sense what he wants with his noose * He also has a Shogun Speer * Yumepakkun-Sentai Counterpart from the 4th and 5th episode of ''Kyuranger Dailock 'Dailock '''is a robot-like monster of The Shogun. It has the power to steal things. In the episode's case, it takes Ashton's masculinity. It is quarantined by Ava and Elizabeth to study. Once they noticed Ashton is loosing her masculinity, he is squashed. He is the first monster to not be defeated by a Megazord since Ninja Steel. * He is themed to Stonehenge * His main attack is the Erase Ray, but he also has Indaver Blades * Toome-Sentai Counterpart from the 7th episode of ''Kyuranger Lava Brother 'Lava Brother '''is an advanced Vigot with more Volcano-esque features. * He is the only special Vigot other than the King himself * He features the same weapons as a normal Vigot * Mamoritsuyoindaver-Sentai Counterpart from the 8th episode of ''Kyurnager Fyrebird 'Fyrebird '''is the first female monster of the Ronin. She was causing trouble not far away from Proxima on the planet of Aquitar. She is at first too strong for the Galaxy Squad, but Billy Cranston helps them out by creating a new team of Aquitar rangers. She is defeated by a Leo-Thunder Megazord combination. * She is the first Kyuranger Monster to get a gender change ** As Alex is gender fluid * Unlike her counterpart, she had a megaozrd fight ** the footage was taken from Space 7, which was not used due to Dailock being crushed by Elizabeth * She is based off the Jersey Devil and is similar to Polluticorn from MMPR Karcalralf 'Karcalralf 'is an alien looking monster of The Shogun who partnered with Shogun Black (Phoebe Thunderman) to steal the world's wealth. He was able to capture her younger siblings (Max, Billy, Nora), among most of the other rangers. However, he was foiled by Kayla and Terrance. He was ultimately defeated by Draco-Thunder Megazord. * Like Fyrebird, his counterpart was not defeated in a mecha fight as the Irno did not break for them. * Yuterujan-Sentai Counterpart from the 14th episode of ''Kyuranger Toe Tem 'Toe Tem '''is a moi themed monster of The Shogun who rules the planet Bosque who was guarding the Station Stone. He was ultimately defeated by Leo Megazord-Thunder Boots Combination. * Bosque is Spanish for Forrest ** Interestingly, his sentai counterpart's name alluded to the Mesoamrican tribe, The Olmecs (Olmeca in Spanish) * His hands can punch the opponent with a powerful strike or a range shot by separating his hand from the arm * Olmega-Sentai Counterpart from the 19th episode of ''Kyuranger Amblypygi '''Amblypygi '''is an aquatic themed monster of The Shogun who was in hiding at Loch Ness. Harvey, Kora, Cornith, and Ashton have to face him after loosing Tyciel. He ends up being defeated by Eustus' Pavo Ranger Battalizer. He is not gigantifed and Leo-Pride Megazord and Pavo Megazord end up fighting Cerberus Megazord (controlled by Phoebe). Powers and Abilities * '''Nessie Mode: His head can produce the illusion of sea monster. Arsenal * Loch Trident: His primary weapon which can shoot energy blast. See Also * Goneshi-Sentai Counterpart from the 15th episode of Kyuranger Mystico Mystico 'is a totem themed monster who had been ruling the planet of Sugar Rush. He was ultimately defeated by Tycho's Unicorn Drill and twining attacks before being defeated by 2 combinations of Leo Megazord. * Mystico is loosely based off a medicine man * He has a powerful Sword with tribal characters on it * Thunderbird-Sentai Counterpart from ''Episode of Stinger Dr. Tyme '''Dr. Tyme '''is a clocksmith hiding in the Venice Province created by General Magnator in hopes of him becoming the European Chancellor. However, he is destroyed by half of the ranger team, who split the Ultrazord in two to destroy him and Metallic-Eye Gellis. Arsenal * '''Tyme Striker * Tyme Pliers * Dark Unicorn Drill Notes * Dogyun-Sentai Counterpart from the 32nd episode of Kyurnager See Also * Daikaan-Sentai Counterpart from Kyuranger * Karō-Sentai Counterpart from Kyuranger Category:Monster Category:PR Monsters Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:Lemurseighteen Category:The Shogun